Apples!
by Bunnylass
Summary: Suze gets home from school early, looking forward to some quality time to hang out with Jesse. Only to be disappointed when she finds he's got someone else to hang out with...


_**Disclaimer: **_The Mediator belongs to Meg Cabot.

_**Rating: **_T

_**Summary: **_Suze gets home from school early, looking forward to some quality time to hang out with Jesse. Only to be disappointed when she finds he's got someone else to hang out with . . .

_**A/N: **_Just a bit of fun . . . **:D** Please review. **:)**

To my *_**Star***_, sorry it's taken me so long to let you read.** xxx

* * *

**

_**Apples?**_

You know when someone tells you they're going to the dentist and they're really nervous, do you ever think; what of? I mean really, what is there to be scared of? The sounds of the drill as you're sitting in the waiting room? The image of the man walking out all dozily with wads stuck in his mouth? Or do you get that image of the sadistic dentist from '_The Little Shop of Horrors'_? In that case, I can completely understand the fear. That film gives me the shivers when I try to remember if I've got a dentist appointment in the next few days, too.

But do you want to know the _good_ thing about having to go visit the guy with the pliers? No school!

Okay, so I had to go for the half the day. But come on! Seriously! The opportunity to miss out on Sister Ernestine droning on and on while your head hits the desk; giving you an impressive bruise and bump in the meantime. Or skipping on Mr Walden's enthusiastic tale of some history battle. _Yawn_! Getting to stroll on home and spend the rest of the day either napping or just relaxing with a magazine, to me, is worth having to go.

Besides, when you think about it, getting thrown down the stairs, or having the founder of your schools head come hurtling at you by a pissed off ghost; going to the dentist is a stroll in the park. For a mediator at least. But, I'm missing out on something vital when it comes to having the chance to skip school for the rest of the day. You know that one person who's the object of my dreams, wishes and not forgetting my room.

Oh yes . . . One Jesse De Silva.

Who, was why I was slamming my front door closed and making a bit too eager tracks up to my bedroom for. I took the stairs two at a time with my school bag slung over one shoulder. Close to skipping down the hall and getting the chance to spend a couple of hours with him to myself, before the craziness set in and my irritating brothers came home. Okay, so it wouldn't be like we were going to be making out or anything. You know, on the whole account of him only liking like a friend and all that. (Which I'm still working on making more.) But still, it was quality time!

Slamming open my bedroom door, I strolled in. "I've arrived!" I chorused, pulling a pose. "Miss me?" I turned around expecting to see Jesse smiling all pleased to see me, getting up from the window seat and sweeping me into his arms; laying a kiss on me to end all kisses. That would take my breath away and . . .

I was dreaming again. Give me a break, a girl can wish, all right!

Only, I was rudely yanked out of my fantasy even more, when I noticed Jesse wasn't smiling all pleased to see me. No confident striding towards me to sweep me away in his arms. No making me swoon with his take control nature. Because Jesse . . . wasn't even _there_!

Okay, so don't get me wrong; I understand the guy can just pop in and out whenever he wants. And it's not as if I expect him to be here waiting for me each day . . . Well, that is the problem actually. But come on! Where else could he have possible gone? A ghost convention?! Other friends he'd rather hang out with? A _girlfriend_?

Now thoroughly annoyed and in a bad mood, I threw my bag on my bed and stood looking around my bedroom.

Now what was I supposed to do? I supposed I could have just called him and everything. But a part of me was sore he wasn't here when I got home. So I nixed that idea in the bud. Turning away from my very empty of Jesse room, I stomped my way back down the stairs and through the living room. Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I decided to make myself something to eat and decide once my stomach was full.

But it was just as I was walking into the kitchen that I heard the sounds of male laughter. The laughter of not just one, but _two _males somewhere around.I tried to remember if I saw Jake or Andy's car in the driveway in my eagerness to get through the door. But there was nothing there. I thought about going to grab the baseball bat Andy keeps by the front door, just in case and everything. But then I decided my fists were as good as anything and strolled out towards the backyard.

Stepping out onto the decking, I stopped and felt my jaw sag at what I was witnessing. I even went so far as to rub my eyes in disbelief. But when I lowered my hands, they were still there. My father and Jesse, standing in my garden and laughing at something they were doing.

All of a sudden, I didn't want to be home. I wanted to be at school, getting bored to tears.

But what did I do instead? I carried on going. Quietly stepping down from the decking, I edged along trying to see what they were actually _doing_. I gaped some more when I saw what looked like an _apple_ float into the air and get flown across into our neighbors yard. Shortly followed by a yelp and a whimper from the other side of the far off fence. I looked back to my roommate and dad, only to see them burst out into fresh peals of laughter hearing the person on the other end of the fence get hit by the apple.

"Good shot!" My dad crowed, clapping Jesse on the back.

I was stuck. Honestly! I know I should have stepped in and stopped them from doing whatever it was they were doing. But I was just transfixed! The world could have been exploding around me, and all I could do was stand and watch, shocked! There was a pile of apples sitting in front of them both. And before I knew, one of them started levitating, spinning in the air a few times, before zipping over the fence to join the others. There was no yelp this time, but what sounded like a relieved sigh.

"Bad luck, Mr Simon," Jesse chuckled, giving him a smug smile. My dad just shrugged and let Jesse do the next one. When I heard another cry from the person getting hit by the apples, I finally decided to step in. I had no idea how long they'd been outside throwing them at my neighbor, but it'd gone on long enough. I cleared my throat pointedly, which made my dad's apple drop midair on its way over the fence.

"_**OW**_!"

I winced along with Jesse and my dad when the apple landed; picturing the forbidden fruit landing on the persons head. "That's it! I can't take anymore! Just leave me _alone_!" He cried. I took a peek and noticed my irritable and mean neighbor run across his own yard with his hands covering his head and heading for his own house; screaming about possessed apples the whole way.

When I heard the door slam closed, I slowly turned back to the two little boys in my yard. Jesse was scratching the back of his neck embarrassed and wouldn't meet my eyes. But I still saw the edges of his delectable mouth curving upwards slightly in a devilish grin. My dad didn't bother to hide his amusement and just smiled back innocently. I strolled towards them slowly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey kiddo!" My dad grinned; making an apple leap into his hand, tossing and catching it before me. "Why aren't you in – "

"What the hell were you doing?!" I cried, cutting him off. My lips were trembling and my stomach was starting to cramp from the hysterics I was close to breaking out into. Here I was thinking Jesse had blown me off for something or, God forbid, some ghost girlfriend. When really, he was blowing me off to throw apples with my dead _father_! And _that_ was probably the route to my hysterics.

I really do have the weirdest life . . . ever! I dare you to find me someone with a weirder life than mine!

"Nothing!" They both chorused together. I just stuck out my foot and tapped it impatiently. I was losing the fight with the laughter. But I really wanted to string them along a little longer. I raised an eyebrow and told them to try again. Eventually Jesse sighed and caved; earning him a traitorous glare from my dad for his efforts. "We were bored . . . and he's the one who started it!" He rushed out, pointing an accusing finger at my dad.

I . . . Will . . . Not . . . Laugh . . . !

"Hey!" Dad cried out, glaring some more. But eventually he caved too and turned to look at me a little guilty. "_Jesse _just happened to mention you have a grumpy neighbour," He started, twisting the apple around in his hand. "And well, it's just no fun haunting your Grams! I don't get a reaction anymore! She just tells me to go away," He pouted, sneaking a look to see if I was convinced. "Well, like he said, we were bored. And he was in his yard . . . and the apples were just hanging from his tree . . ."

"So . . . you what? Brought them over here? Then starting pelting him with them?" Jesse and my dad shared a sheepish but amused look before turning back to me.

"He saw them floating over here," Jesse put in. "And then after we threw one over there just to wind him up, it turned into who could throw them over and hit him." Kind of like battleships, except your both on the same team and there is no key. You just throw and hope you hit something.

I got to admit, it is pretty genius. And it's not as if the guy isn't grumpy and horrible to live next to.

I nodded, losing the fight with the serious urge to laugh my ass off at them both. I ducked my head, seeing them both shuffling in front of me when I looked down. Then I felt a tickle rise in my throat. Instantly followed by a choking sound that turned into a snort. Trying not to laugh too loudly, the effort made my shoulders start shaking with the strain. My hand flew to my mouth to hold back the giggles.

"Err, Suze?" My dad asked hesitantly; making me laughs that much harder. "You okay, kiddo?"

I raised my head, the tears streaming down my face and looked to them both. The guy I'm crazy in love with, and my own father, standing in my backyard, passing the time and their boredom, by haunting my neighbour. Who could ask for two better men? Pressing my lips together, I saw their growing realization that I was laughing along with them. And they both broke out into big proud goofy grins.

"So . . . " I casually said between fits of giggles. "Who was winning?"

"I was!" They both chorused again. And then I lost the fight with keeping my legs up and collapsed to the grass. So hysterical, I couldn't draw in a breath. And that was how Brad, David and Jake found me when they got home. Laughing at my two favourite men, arguing over who won the forbidden fruit game in our backyard. They didn't say anything, just left me to it.

And really, can you blame them?


End file.
